John Mayor
John Mayor was an operative working for the Emergency Rescue Service as a Life Saving Instructor, recently assigned to the Underwater Fueling Facility Base, Big Table. He was the main protagonist of Deep Fear. History Formerly a member of the Navy's SEAL Team Six under the command of Colonel McCoy Lambert, John was involved on numerous missions, including one that almost costed his life but was saved due to McCoy's actions and bravery. John was also engaged to the Colonel's sister, Stella. In 1996, John took Stella out for a yachting trip at sea, despite warnings of an incoming storm and Colonel McCoy's protest. Their boat was hit by the storm and Stella was swept away, presumably drowning. John blamed himself for her death and ashamed to face Colonel McCoy, discharged himself from the Navy and in a sense of repentance, joined the private rescue service, ERS. In March 1999, John was assigned to the Big Table and partnered with fellow ERS operative, Mookie Carver. He trained the Big Table's personnel for emergency situations, such as fire drills and rescue practices. On April 1st, 1999, still lamenting over Stella's death three years prior, John is called away by Mookie due to an emergency at the E-Pool. The emergency turned out to be just an April Fool's prank plotted by both Mookie and Sharon State, much to John's dismay. John is soon called away by the Big Table's emergency call, asking him to report to Commander Clancy. Upon meeting the commander, Clancy explains to John that the submarine, SEA FOX, had just crashed into the Navy Area and orders him to rescue the area's personnel, their primary concern being head researcher, Dr. Gena Weisburg. Using the submersible, Little Shark, both John and Mookie enter the Navy Area to look for survivors. Upon arrival, Mookie snatched away John's Navy Area key and took the opportunity to explore the area to look for the supposed "top secret weapons". The two eventually found an injured survivor who pleads John to kill him. Confused by the man's request, the survivor immediately mutates into a grotesque creature. Mookie runs off in fear, while John was forced to put down the creature. John regroups with Mookie and the two proceeded further into the Navy Area, also regaining the key Mookie had snatched earlier. John eventually found Dr. Weisberg, but was stunned when he realized the doctor bears a strong resemblance to Stella. Regaining his senses, John had Dr. Weisberg and her pet chimpanzee, Anthony, evacuated to the Big Table. Trivia *John is possibly named after the real-life American singer, John Mayer. *Whenever John is left to stand still in-game, he would pose crossing his arms and constantly sneeze. *Jack Ingles, the protagonist of the Sega Dreamcast title, Carrier, shares some similarities to John. **Both are Caucasian male with blonde hair and wear blue-colored uniform. **Both are members of a special rescue team, John with the ERS and Jack with SPARC respectively. Gallery Official Artwork File:Sega Saturn Magazine JP 97 page 70.jpg| File:Big Table Guidebook1.jpg| In-game File:John_FMV.jpg|FMV Category:Characters